The Haunted Hotel
by Rosalina56789
Summary: When Elsa, Rosalina, Draculaura, Venellope, and Erin (fan made) are invited to a hotel that only they're invited to, they never felt so relaxed in their lives! But if something seems to good to be true, it probably is...
1. Chapter 1: The VIP Hotel

One day on the North Mountain, Elsa was fixing her ice palace. "Annnnnnd...DONE! She said, smiling. Then the snowy breeze blew in a scroll. Elsa went over to investigate. "Huh? The scroll says my name." She said, opening it up. _Dear Elsa, you are invited to a hotel. Only five people are allowed in, and you are one of the five. You can go ahead and go back to Arendelle, pack, and say goodbye to your sister. When you are ready, sign here and you will magically teleport to the hotel. but here is the only rule. DO NOT bring anyone with you. Hope it's a yes. _

_The VIP Hotel x__

Elsa stared at the scroll for a long, five minutes, thinking. This was an opportunity to meet new people from possibly, four other dimensions. She decided to sign. When she was done packing and saying goodbye, she signed. Her signature glowed. She started to dissolve into sparkles. When she appeared again, standing right infront of her was a light blue hotel with pink water fountains on the flat rooftop. It was perfect. She smiled and gazed at the building.

Rosalina was a very busy girl. She didn't mind. there were only three weeks until one hundred years passed (one hundred star years that is.), and she couldn't wait. She was going to pass by her home planet, Plip! "I'm so excited!" She said. I was invited to Plip after I pass by to celebrate the Star Festival with Mario and his friends! I might even meet his Special One!" She felt like she could burst with excitement. The lumas were dancing around the ship when a scroll with Rosalina's name fell out from a vortex and hit Luma number 20. "Ow!" he said. Rosalina rushed towards him. Are you ok? She asked. Then Polari said "Look, Princess! A note with your name on it!" She read it out loud to the Lumas, and then frowned. If I go, I will have to leave you! She said. "Rosalina, this will be fun for you! I'll take care of the Lumas when your gone. Consider this as a gift from us!" Polari said. "Ya Mama! Go take your vacation! You have been working too hard!" The youngest Luma said. "Ya!" Said all the other Lumas. She hugged all 21 (if you include Polari) Lumas and kissed them too, saying goodbye. She then signed. She dissolved into sparkles.

Draculaura was hanging upside down, sleeping. It was summer break, and she could finally sleep in the day. She was always dead tired at school. Then a scroll flew in the window, and hit her hard on the cheek. She woke up with a scream, and she fell off the windowsill where she was hanging. "Oww..." She said, rubbing her head. She then got up and heard a piece of paper crumple. She gasped in surprise and picked it up. She wanted to tell her pet bat, but he was sound asleep, so she just opened the scroll and read it. "What? I can't bring anyone with me?" at this point, she had to wake her pet up. "Oh, Count Fabulous (her pet's odd name), I just got invited to the VIP Hotel! But I can't bring anyone with me!" Count Fabulous frowned. She went into her dad's room, and, sure enough, he was sleeping. She woke her dad up. "Draculaura, what is this about? You never wake me up!" Said Dracula, her dad. "Yes father, I know but I was invited to the VIP Hotel, and I'm not allowed to bring anyone with me! Should I go?" She asked. "Draculaura, this is a hard decision...how much time do you have?" aksed Dracula. "Two hours." Draculaura said. "How long will you be gone?" Asked her overprotective father again. "Only two weeks I promise!" Draculaura said. Dracula sighed. His daughter has been to Scaris for three weeks, so two weeks was nothing. "Ok." He said. Yay! Draculaura said. "Thank you!" An hour and 50 minutes later, all her friends were there to say goodbye. After she gave her hugs and some kisses, she signed the paper and waved as her feet started to dissolve and by the time her feet her gone, they could only see her waist and up. then with a blink of an eye, her whole body disappeared.

In the land of Sugar Rush, everyone HATED glitches. So that left Venellope Von Schweets, racer of sprinkles, and Erin Sourgummy, racer of sour gummy candy, bullied and picked on all day. They were the game's two glitches. Even the king hated them, and they only had two loyal friends, Ralph and Felix. Every time they left diet cola mountain and near the GummyBear Forests, the racers would always pick on them. But as much as they were hated by the racers, the players loved them. Even though they both glitch at random times, they always ended up going infront of the person ahead of them. "I wish I could take a break of this place sometimes." Erin said. "Ya" Venellope agreed. "We can't even go a step near the Marshmellow Marshes without being spotted and almost put in the fungeon by the police." "Or the Peppermint Swamp" Erin added. "Or the race tracks" Venellope added. "Why does King Kandy call his dungeon the Fungeon anyway?" Erin asked. Venellope shrugged. Just then a scroll flew through the window with their names on it. "Is that a scroll?" Erin asked. "With OUR names on it?" Venellope added. They ran over to read it. WOW! An opportune for both of us GLITCHES to go to a VIP Hotel!" Erin said. And the best part is, we can't bring anyone with us! Venellope said. They wrote a note to Felix and Ralph telling them where they are going to be. They both signed quickly, and dissolved into sparkles.

As soon as they both appeared, Elsa said "look guys! The last two have arrived!" "Yay!" Said Rosalina. "Let's introduce ourselves!" "I'm Elsa, from one of the Medevil Demensions! Elsa said. "I can make snow and ice with my hands." "I'm Rosalina, Protecter and Princess of the Lumas and Cosmos, from Demension Plip!" Rosalina said. "I'm Draculaura, a nice vampire from the Normie Monster Demension! Normie means human, by the way!" Draculaura said. "I'm Venellope, one of the glitches from a Video Game Dimension! Venelleope said. "I'm Erin, the other one of the glitches from the same Video Game Dimension." Erin said. "Now that we all know each other, let's go inside!" Draculaura said. They entered the Hotel.

Hi guys! I hope you like my story so far! It's my first one! The second chapter will be out tomorrow (9/19/14)! I'll write soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Elsa

Elsa's POV: When we stepped in the hotel, everyone gasped in astonishment. "This is more beautiful than any galaxy I've explored," Rosalina gasped. "Hello girls," said a voice. It was a green penguin with orange hair and a red bellhop's uniform. "I'm Skipper from Club Penguin," he said, "Let me show you your rooms!" First stop was Vanellope's room, and she glitched right in. Everything she could ever want was there, to double-stripe candies to her very own racetrack, same with Erin on the next floor. Next floor was my room. The wallpaper was decorated to look like snow, and it even had it's own little room service button. When the elevator left, it was time to unpack. I brought my ice camera to show Anna everything I did, a couple Harry Potter books (who doesn't like Harry Potter?) clothes, and of course, sunglasses. This place was on a very tropical place, but Skipper said that everything I make would be fine since I froze summer. Then i decided to go to the diner here which, according to Skipper, makes the best food in all dimensions.

When I got there I saw Draculaura. I'm a little scared of her to be honest. I know she said she's nice but c'mon, she's a vampire. A _vampire. _I sat next to her anyway. Besides, if she tries to bite me, I have ice powers. "Hi Elsa," She said cheerfully. "Hi Draculaura," I said back. "Call me Drac if you want," she said. Then a purple penguin with a waitress'es uniform came. May I take your'e orders?" She said. She sounded dull. "I'll have the Frozen Special and an iced caramel latte please," I said. "I'll have a garden salad and Pepsi," said Drac. When the waiter left, Drac started whispering. "You notice it right?" I whispered back, "What do you mean, Drac?" "Everyone but Skipper here is dull," she said. "I'm getting suspicious."

Skipper's POV: "They have No Idea what I have planned."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
